Day Walker on the Darkside
by AkumuSylvanas
Summary: Just a little onseshot I did a few years back that I thought I would share. I own nothing but the plot and I make nothing from this. Please enjoy and keep an eye out for new content that will be posted soon.


Day Walker on the Darkside

Eric…. Day Walker…. Blade… He answered to many names over his years, but now he answered to no name. He had fallen back into his thirst after the man who had raised him like a son was killed. He was dead and wouldn't come back because he had been cured and then killed by a rogue vampire. Blade had personally seen to the death of that very vampire….. There wasn't a drop of blood left in the body.

He had fallen so far into the dark half of his blood that many vampires had stopped fearing him. That is until the day that he met the most unexpected person that changed him back around. He found a second illegitimate daughter of Whistler, the man who had raised him like a son. She ripped him a new one and then helped him to get back on track again.

Now 3 months later Samantha Whistler was his new hunting partner and the vampires once again feared the Day Walker and the sun-lover, as the vampires called Samantha. They were currently out on a hunt killing some old vampires, they were all at least a century old each of them.

"Hey Blade, don't forget to keep your weapons on you this time." Samantha teased over the earpiece they both wore.

"Don't forget not to fall on your face to the point where I need to come and rescue you." Blade countered.

They both got down to work for the hunt, Blade let some of the lower lackeys go after Sam knowing that she would be able to hold her own. He took on the old ones and when he walked outside he found Samantha toying with the UV-lights on one of the lackeys gathering some information from him.

"Having fun sunshine?" Blade asked walking up behind her.

"Don't I always Day Walker?" She countered before killing the vampire under her foot.

Blade sighed. "Did you at least get something useful before killing him?" Blade asked.

"Nothing useful just that there are more vampires around which we already knew… Though he said something about another vampire like you and the partner he works with." Samantha said the last part somewhat reluctantly.

"Hmmmmm, sounds like he survived and even went so far as to find a partner." Blade murmured talking to himself out loud.

"Who Blade, are you saying that you know this person?" Samantha asked.

"My brother…. My twin brother, he is still alive it would seem." Blade replied.

"I see well let's get home and rest up for the next hunt." Samantha said heading home.

They went home and did their separate things, Samantha began fixing weapons and making more ammunition for their weapons. Blade went into his room and took some more of his serum to control his thirst. He wondered about his brother and how he had been getting by without a serum for his thirst and only hoped that he wouldn't have to kill his brother.

A few weeks later Samantha and Blade were out on another hunt and they were sneaking up to a vampire-host club when suddenly the smell of ash and blood hit Blade's nose. "What the hell is going on?" He said aloud running towards the club.

Outside the club stood two cloaked figures, one with a hood covering their head and hair the other looked more like Blade except the coat was dark green. "Let's go Stalker we cleaned this one out already," the male said.

"Leo I think that we should still wait and see if anymore come out of hiding around here." Came a female reply.

"Who the fuck are they Blade, let's check this out." Samantha said walking forward.

"Stalker come the fuck on there are not going to be anymore vampires coming out of hiding!" Leo yelled at the woman.

"Leo trust me oh and by the way we got company," the woman said turning around to face the approaching hunters.

"Who are you guys?!" Samantha called out to the pair before her.

"I am Leo a hunter and this is Stalker," he said pointing at the woman just behind him.

"Stalker is just what they call me that my actual name is Lauren," she added poking Leo in the side.

"So you're alive after all huh Leo?" Blade said moving out of the shadows to stand beside Samantha.

"Yeah same goes for you Eric. Nice partner, you being good to her?" Leo asked.

"Urgh we are not that kind of partner you dolt, we hunt together that's it." Samantha snapped at Leo.

"Look it's almost daylight Leo I need to go I didn't bring any protection with me," Lauren said turning to leave.

"Come with us you can hide out from the sun until nightfall," Blade said turning and walking towards his car.

"What in the fucking hell are you thinking Blade?" Samantha yelled at him as she stood with him at his car.

"I saw your eyes all over my brother and I want to see if they will mind hunting with us, we can clear a lot more vampires out if we can attack two places at once." Blade replied.

Samantha grabbed his sunglasses off his face and whispered, "If you're trying to reconnect with your brother that's cool but do not assume things about me you arrogant fucker." She dropped the sunglasses on the ground and broke them then got into the car making Blade growl.

"Hey brother we'll follow from above you, let's go before she goes all crispy fried bitch on my ass." Leo called taking to the roofs. Lauren was already up there waiting for Blade to drive and show the way.

Blade got in his car and drove towards home base Lauren and Leo following from above, Blade had to admit he was intrigued by the young woman hunting with Leo. From what he had heard it sounded like she was a vampire but why she was hunting her own kind was beyond him. He drove into the garage of the house that he and Samantha had taken over sighing when two figures appeared in his review mirror.

"I do not trust her especially Blade but I will trust you and your instincts." Samantha said getting out and going inside.

Leo followed her but Lauren stood looking at the sky watching as it lightened. "Shouldn't you be going inside before it sets you aflame?" Blade asked stepping from his car.

"I suppose I should," Lauren replied going inside and down to the basement closing all the blinds and curtains before curling up on a bed that was down there.

"So how long you been hunting with my brother?" Leo asked Samantha as he watched her work on new weapons.

"About 3 months, he used to hunt with my father for years before that, I found him in a sad state and helped him get back to where he belonged." Samantha replied checking out her handiwork.

"I see…. So he manages his thirst well then?" Leo asked.

"With a serum he no longer has the thirst to deal with anymore. He is very strong and also quiet, he never has much to say and when he does speak it is always important." Samantha replied.

Leo moved a little closer to her and examined the work she held in her hands. "It might work a little better if you added a cylinder within it and encased it in a hard yet pliable metal." Leo said.

Samantha smiled softly and the two began talking about the weapons and other unimportant things of the like. They would never tell anyone but they were enjoying the attention from the other, both had been so depraved of it because of their line of work.

Blade sat taking his serum not noticing the ice blue eyes watching him from the shadows until after he had injected the serum into himself. When his eyes locked on hers she bowed her head and backed away melting into the shadows and retreating to the basement. Blade sighed, he hadn't wanted her to see what he had to do in order to avoid the thirst.

Lauren lay on the bed in the basement again struggling with her own thirst problem, she needed to go to a blood bank again and soon. "Why did I have to be born as such a despicable creature, I wish I had never been born." She muttered closing her eyes.

"We are only what we allow ourselves to be, damnable creatures, heroes, saints. We all make ourselves into what we are. You were born to be who you are you need only allow yourself to see that." Blade replied standing in the doorway.

"I am not like you Day Walker, I need the blood to survive, serums have never helped me. I hunt others of my kind because it is the only way I see to make amends for what I am. I need to visit a blood bank and soon though, it has been long since I fed." Lauren replied eyeing him warily.

"So you use blood banks to stay fed… What are the things you are weak against?" Blade asked softly as he sat on the edge of the king size bed she lay upon.

"Too much sunlight, I can go out in it if I wear sunscreen for two days at a time. But outside of that I cannot handle the sunlight, silver and garlic are useless against me though." Lauren replied.

Blade reached a hand out to her and whispered, "I'm Blade and I will help you however I may if you help me and my partner in killing the vampires."

Lauren stared into his eyes then gently grasped his hand and replied, "I will hunt them until my very last breath leaves me. And I am Lauren also known as Stalker…. Night Stalker is what I am actually called because I stalk the nightdwellers."

"It will be good to have some new faces to work with. Now rest I will come and get you when the sun sets." Blade got up and left her going to rest as well.

Samantha and Leo ended up falling asleep sitting on a couch talking to each other Leo's arm curled around her shoulders. Blade growled softly but left them where they were simply covering them with a blanket before going to bed.

Samantha woke up in the early afternoon and sighed. However, when she looked to her left she noticed Leo watching her. "You look very peaceful when you sleep," Leo whispered smiling softly at her.

"Uh thanks Leo," Samantha said blushing softly.

Leo rested a hand against her cheek and just smiled softly at her. "Maybe we can get to know each other better." Leo whispered.

"I'd like that a lot Leo," Samantha replied before shyly leaning forward and kissing him.

Leo returned her kiss eagerly but respectfully his arms wrapping around her waist but not forcing her closer. She made that move all on her own, her own arms wrapping around his neck. Blade growled and glared at the pair. "You'd do well to keep your hands to yourself Leo, along with the rest of your body." Blade snarled out.

Samantha sighed and kissed Leo again before turning to her partner glaring. "Ok first off Blade stay the fuck out of my life and business. For two I wanted and was game for what we were just doing. God grow the fuck up and take the fucking cactus out of your fucking ass. God I have no fucking idea how my old man could stand being around you!" Samantha yelled.

Blade snarled but did not respond to her words. "Get ready to figure out where we are hitting tonight I'll go wake her up," Blade said then turned and left.

"Is he always like this?" Leo asked softly.

"Unfortunately yes he is always like this, stuck up motherfucker." Samantha raged before cuddling up to Leo. Leo smiled and held her kissing her forehead and muttering sweet nothings to her.

Lauren lay on the bed in nothing but her undergarments and when Blade walked down he stood just staring at her for a moment. He felt something stir within him but he couldn't quite tell exactly what it was. He continued to stare at her taking time to appreciate her body and the curves of it; she was beautiful with her auburn hair spread out around her on the bed and her creamy snow white skin a defined contrast to the dark blue of the sheets.

He walked closer to her before deciding to sit beside where she lay on the bed. He looked at her from behind his sunglasses suddenly understanding what was stirring within him. It was want, desire and an odd form of love. He didn't understand why he felt it but he didn't question it now as he rested his hand on her cheek and stroked her lips with his thumb, noting their blood red hue.

Lauren opened her eyes and stared up into his sunglasses, she shyly lifted her hands and removed them caught by how intense his stare was. She smiled shyly and when he returned it and pressed his lips to hers she returned the kiss. He leaned a little bit over her as they continued to kiss his hand sliding from her cheek to her hip. Lauren blushed and wrapped her arms up around his neck before pushing him away.

"It would be best to keep this professional," She stated as she got up and dressed.

Blade watched her leave without any regret for what he had done, even though he still didn't understand why he was doing what he was. He got up and went upstairs to find Samantha and Leo kissing again but this time he wasn't as upset by it.

They all talked and decided where to hit and they split up heading to 2 host clubs that were about a mile from each other. Lauren and Leo took to the rooftops and ran to their target getting ready to fight. Leo like Blade had no weakness that the full vampires had, not sunlight even.

Samantha and Blade got to their target first and slipped inside, Samantha drew the vampires and Blade started killing them like fish in barrel. They cleared the place out in 10 minutes and went to head to Leo's target only to see him freaking out with a body in his arms. The pair ran up to him and they both noticed that it was his partner and she appeared to have burns on her face and chest.

"I used the fucking UV bomb and forgot about her weakness to the sun…. Fuck Samantha you gotta help me, she's been my partner since we were just barely out of our early childhood." Leo begged clearly shaken by his mistake.

"Get her back to the hideout and lay her on the bed we'll meet you there in 15minutes." Blade said grabbing Samantha and heading for the car.

Leo stood pacing by the bed when Blade walked down, "Leo go to Samantha, and no sex in the kitchen only rule." He pushed Leo from the room and then turned back to Lauren.

Leo sighed and went to Samantha. "Hey, thanks for helping us… I totally spaced but damn did that thing work like a charm!" Leo said excited about how well it had worked.

"Yeah I told you the thing had bite, and don't worry about it Blade'll help her." Samantha replied hugging him.

He held her tightly and lowered his head to kiss her smiling when she wrapped her arms around his neck. As he kissed her more deeply she pulled him towards her room lost in the kiss and feel of his body against hers. She pulled him to sit on her bed with her and she slowly removed his clothing to which he broke away from her.

"Please do not push my self-control Samantha I do not want to hurt you." Leo said his eyes pleading with her.

"Leo please do not dismiss me so easily, I want this, for some reason I am drawn to you in every way. I want this with you, so please don't push me away," Samantha said staring into his eyes the entire time.

Leo nodded and kissed her undressing her slowly and then laying her back on the bed settling above her. He teased her body while she explored his both of them finding where the other liked to be touched and where they were sensitive. When he finally entered her an hour later they both growled and clung to each other. He began to move and she moaned and wrapped her legs around him moving with him.

They made love for an hour before they lay down beside each other and just smiled whispering together. They both agreed to stay together and that one day they would marry, they both admitted that they thought that they were in love.

Blade walked over to Lauren sighing as he beheld her state. "I'm going to help you," Blade whispered holding her back against his chest. He cut his wrist then pressed it to her mouth forcing her to drink it even when she weakly tried to fight him off. "Drink it Stalker, I want you to drink it." He whispered in her ear kissing the side of her neck that wasn't burned.

Lauren sighed and slowly began to drink from his wrist finding the taste unbelievable and she began to drink more eagerly. Blade moaned softly for some reason it had never felt this good when anyone had been forced to drink from him before. He was sexually pleased by her drinking from him and he couldn't hold still as he began to slide a hand down her side to her hips where he began to draw symbols.

Lauren moaned and licked his wrist to clean off the excess blood before she stared up into his eyes noting that he didn't have his sunglasses on. His eyes burned down into hers and she finally noticed that something hard was pressing against the small of her back. She figured out what it was within seconds and she smiled softly up at him.

"Let me thank you Day Walker," She whispered before moving so that she was straddling his lap. She kissed him and pressed her body tightly to his to which he responded by kissing her back and wrapping his arms around her holding her even closer to him.

"You have to do no such thing Night Stalker," he replied trying to push her away.

"Yes , I do have to do this Blade. And more than that I want to do this," Lauren whispered as she stroked him through his pants.

Blade moaned and closed his eyes for a moment in which Lauren stripped herself and lay on the bed beside him. When Blade opened his eyes he noticed that she wasn't on him anymore that's when he looked beside him and his breath was stolen for just a moment. Here was this angel of darkness beside him smiling coyly at him with nothing hiding her from his burning gaze.

Blade decided to give in and removed his clothing lying beside her placing his hand on her stomach and staring at the contrast between the two shades. Lauren smiled at him and leaned up kissing him and he kissed her back passionately moving his body atop hers. He kissed down her neck and drew symbols on her hips again before he slid inside of her.

Lauren gasped ice blue eyes widening, she was surprised by the sudden pain she felt, she hadn't expected to feel any pain like that. Blade froze looking down at her but by then she was over the pain and she rolled her body against Blade's. He growled and began to show her just how the rest of her time would be spent when they weren't on a hunt if she only wanted to do that. Lauren was moaning and growling under him legs wrapped securely around his waist nails leaving bleeding trails down his back. Blade bit her neck leaving a mark that may possibly not heal growling low in his throat when she returned the favour on his neck. Now he knew it wouldn't go anywhere mating marks were forever even with vampires regeneration abilities.

His thrusts became harsh as he neared his release and when he came he snarled out loud while Lauren growled in response joining him. They lay together in a jumble of legs and arms panting but smiling at each other neither one saying a word.

Leo walked into the basement, "Hey how's she doing?... OH GOD!" He ran back upstairs to Samantha who could only giggle at him. "I need fucking industrial strength bleach," he growled.

"Sorry love but I want you being able to see, besides you should have knocked first." Samantha teased him.

Leo chuckled and kissed her holding her in his arms before whispering, "Wait till my brother finds out his partner is no longer his partner in hunting." Leo smiled down at her.

"Oh god he's gonna hit the ceiling and go on a tirade about it for a good hour," Samantha sighed shaking her head.

"Unless she convinces him otherwise….. I say we get her on our side in this and that way he will lose for sure," Leo grinned evilly.

"Oh baby I love the way you think," Samantha said with a laugh.

Lauren smiled at Blade, "I suppose we should get dressed and go upstairs." She slipped out from under him and began getting dressed.

Blade watched her move then suddenly he was standing behind her kissing down her neck and across her shoulder his arms around her from behind. "I'm sure that they could wait," Blade murmured in her ear.

"Mmmmm they could but we should go figure out where we are hunting tonight," she kissed him and slid her top on. "I'll go plot with them while you deal with your….. problem," she added winking and looking down at his semi-erect penis before waltzing up the stairs.

Blade growled and sat on the bed closing his eyes envisioning Lauren naked and pretending that she was the one sitting there getting him off.

Lauren walked into the workshop and smiled at Leo and Samantha who were playing like little kids in between kissing. "Leo doll if you want to play with your food do it in the bedroom and make sure to please her." She teased with a knowing smirk.

"She ain't food Stalker, she's my mate without the bait." Leo said smiling when Lauren laughed.

"Nice rhyme Leo but just be good to her alright? Or I'll kick your ass so fucking hard," Lauren grinned showing off her wicked fangs.

"Actually Lauren I was wondering if you could help me with something," Samantha said smiling at Lauren.

Lauren left with Samantha and Leo smirked knowing that Samantha would have Lauren agreeing to help them with Blade. When the pair of girls returned a few moments later they were chatting about god only knew what and smiling like they had been childhood friends. Leo smiled to see it; Lauren had always been hard pressed to make friends even in the hunter business circle.

"Really? Wow that is so unlike Blade, what the hell you slip in his drink?" Samantha asked laughing.

"Nothing but I think he put something in that blood he gave me to fix me up, dear god I never have those feelings or desires." Lauren replied laughing as well.

Blade walked into the workshop eyeing them all warily except Lauren who he eyed with a slight smile. "Alright so you and Leo will take this hive and Blade and I will take the other then we will meet up at this point." Lauren was saying talking with Leo and Samantha.

"What the hell are you saying? Leo since when do you hunt with Samantha?" Blade growled.

"Since I decided I wanted him to, Blade I like being with him and I'm going to be." Samantha said glaring at him.

Blade glared daggers at his brother and removed his sunglasses glaring even harder. Lauren walked over to him and placed a hand on his chest. "Blade think about this, we need to all know each other's ways of hunting in case anything should ever happen. In a few weeks I am going to hunt with Sam and you with Leo. This is a good thing," she smiled at him.

"That better be the truth and not that you two want to hook up during hunts." Blade growled and Lauren slapped him before stalking back over to Samantha and Leo to solidify plans.

Blade stared after her eyes watching her hips as he slipped back on his sunglasses. He moved to stand on the opposite side of the table with the map on it listening to the game plan for the evening. "Are you sure that we'll have enough time to get Lauren back here before sunrise? Remember Leo she isn't like us the sun is a weakness for her." Blade said.

"If not she's prepared, trust me she and I have had that issue a few times over the years." Leo said nodding towards Lauren.

Lauren pulled her hood up and put on some sunscreen before winking at Blade. "I am going prepared this time, I can get 2 days from each application of sunscreen and we've had to do that in the past. Besides which you have your car so if it's not working we can hop in it and I can keep covered by the cloak." Lauren smirked at him.

Blade chuckled softly and pulled her back to his chest kissing her neck. Leo made gagging sounds with Samantha and they left the room to go and get the weapons ready for tonight. Lauren leaned her head back against his shoulder moaning softly when he began to slide his hands down her body.

"Seriously I thought that she had just been joking when she had said that he was like that with her." Samantha said shaking her head.

She was about to say more when Leo pushed her up against the wall and kissed her deeply before running his hands along her body. Samantha responded to the kiss eagerly and next thing she knew she was in her room and he was inside of her. She moaned out loud he was far rougher this time than he had been the first time. She pulled his head to her neck and whispered, "Mark me Leo, I want to be yours like she is his."

"You're human not a vampire, I do not want to risk you turning Samantha, I love you too much for that." Leo said tears stinging his voice.

"I have had the antidote to that bullshit, just like the woman who made Blade's serum. Now bite me you pussy ass bitch," Samantha growled.

Leo chuckled and granted her request biting into her neck then healing over the wounds groaning when she forced her teeth to cut into his skin until she left a similar mark on his neck. Leo continued to make love to her harshly until the bed broke under them as they came. "Oops, I think I owe you a new bed." Leo said laughing at the situation.

"No shit you fucking broke this one,"' Samantha laughed back. She smiled at him then leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I think we should run tonight, I told Lauren that if we didn't come back that we had run away."

"No I cannot run away from them like that, the only reason I would run would be if you were pregnant and that would be for your safety." Leo replied.

"What if I told you that I was already there?" Samantha teased.

"Nice try maybe in a month it'll be time to run," Leo replied kissing her.

~2 Months Later~

Leo and Samantha stood outside whispering worriedly to each other. Lauren walked up behind them with some money and a goodbye letter. "Go I'll handle him, go be happy just write sometimes so I know how you guys are doing." Lauren said smiling sadly.

"Thanks Stalker, I will keep in touch." Leo said taking the money from her hugging her tightly for a moment.

"Thank you so much Lauren," Samantha said hugging Lauren who had become like a sister to her.

"I will keep you both informed take care of each other and the future baby," Lauren said watching them leave a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She would miss them both terribly but she knew they needed to get away from the business and from Blade for a bit.

Lauren was still standing outside when Blade walked up behind her. "What's wrong Lauren, I've never seen you this still." He whispered hugging her from behind.

"They're gone Blade… they left," Lauren whispered back fresh tears sliding down her cheeks.

Blade growled and moved to go after them when he noticed that she was crying and he turned to her and pulled her into his arms holding her close. He would take care of her instead of worrying about his ex-partner and his brother. Lauren cried but knew that she was giving them time to get away and that made her heart ease the pain just a little bit.

Samantha looked down at Blade and Lauren from the safety of Leo's arms and cried before they took off. They wanted to stay for Lauren's sake but she had made them leave and they would take her gift so that they could get their baby safe. Leo swore to himself that he would always protect Samantha and their children, no matter what the cost.

"I know that you miss them but we will stay in contact with her, I have a secret phone that only she and I know about that we can constantly keep in touch with her on. We'll be fine baby," Leo promised holding her closer to him as he ran.

Samantha nodded and looked around when he stopped at a very nice Victorian style house. "Welcome home Samantha," Leo said with a grin as he took her inside.

"You own this?" She asked in shock.

"Yeah Lauren made me buy it when we started hunting together said she needed the dark basement and that it didn't hurt to have a home base," Leo said showing her around.

"Well I have to agree with her that it is useful though now it will be useful for other things," Samantha said with a smile holding his hand.

Leo smiled over at her and then kissed her softly pulling her into his arms. "I love you so much Samantha Whistler. Thank you for finding the human within me and bringing it back to the forefront, thank you for making me the best I can be." Leo said softly.

"Oh Leo I haven't done anything except love you," Samantha replied hugging him tightly.

Leo held her tightly as well just drinking in the moment he now had with Samantha free from the taint of being a hunter. He looked out the window and chuckled, "It's snowing outside baby, looks like we left just in time."

Samantha nodded and stood by the window in Leo's arms feeling happier and freer than she had for a long time. She wondered how things were going with Lauren, she did miss the other female hunter who had become like a soul sister to her. She thought about calling her but decided to wait until she knew things had settled down for her so that she could be stable when she called Lauren.

Meanwhile Lauren stood on the balcony of the house the group had bought to replace the burned up warehouse. She watched the snow fall and stay upon the ground wondering how Samantha was, she worried because she had grown very close to her.

Lauren prayed that Leo took proper care of Samantha and the baby as she stood watching the snow falling. She was protected from the flakes by the roof overhanging the balcony that she stood upon. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Blade walk up behind her until his arms were around her waist and his lips at her neck.

"You'll freeze if you stand out here in the snow for too long," Blade teased knowing that it was only a joke. He smiled down into her shimmering ice blue eyes his own dark ones burning with many emotions.

"Funny I do not remember the cold as being one of my weaknesses love," Lauren replied caressing his face a soft smile on her face.

Blade kissed her and gently lowered her to the carpeted part of the balcony his hands expertly finding the fastenings to her clothing as he stripped her. He stripped himself and made love to her under the falling snow, he was gentle at first but finally he gave in and was brutal and harsh.

Leo looked at Samantha and wondered if he would actually be able to make her happy. Why he was worrying about it now that they were together, had quit the vampire hunting business and were expecting their first child was beyond him. All he knew was that he was worried about it now.

"What if I can't keep you happy Samantha?" Leo asked his voice whisper soft. He was looking at his feet he was ashamed of his insecurities but also he was preparing himself for her to tell him that she would never be happy with him.

"Leo I can't believe that you just said that! There is no way that you won't keep me happy, you love me for who I am. Flaws and all you love me and that more than anything makes me happy Leo." Samantha replied hugging him tightly. She cried softly into his chest and he rubbed her back crying himself, she made him so happy.

They finally retired for the rest of the day to bed but they didn't make love instead they just lay there talking and making plans for the future that they were going to have now that they were expecting a baby. They were both smiling when they fell asleep in the early evening and they slept until noon the next day.

When Samantha woke up Leo was in the kitchen cooking up some bacon and eggs, which seemed to be the only foods Samantha could easily stomach lately. He was very attentive to her needs especially since she got pregnant. It was one of the things that Samantha had fallen in love with about him.

"Good morning beautiful; how was your night? Mine was just perfect with you by my side," Leo sang staring into her eyes as she walked into the kitchen a soft smile on his face.

"Good morning to you to Leo, and I had a good night." Samantha replied blushing faintly as she sat down.

Leo handed her some of the bacon and eggs before cooking up some more, since she had gotten pregnant she had become a big eater and he loved being able to cook for her. They both stayed in silence but it was the most comfortable silence either had experienced in a long time. They smiled at each other as Leo filled her plate up again with more food.

Both thought that they could handle this whole normal life thing easier than originally thought. True at first everything would seem odd and probably difficult at times but they would figure it out eventually. They would both find simple human jobs to help maintain the house and provide food and such. They would have a lot of hard work ahead of them but they would get there together and that was what mattered.

"Well I think that I am going to head out and start searching for a job, think you can stay out of trouble?" Leo teased Samantha as he finished doing the dishes.

"Oh I think I can manage Leo." Samantha giggled at him tossing a dish towel at him which he dodged.

"I'll be back as fast as I can I promise my love," Leo said kissing her before slipping outside into the cold snowy December day.

Samantha smiled and picked up the phone deciding to call Lauren, she really just wanted a woman to talk to and Lauren was her choice. "Please pick up," Samantha said as the phone rang.

"Hello this is Lauren, how may I help you?" Lauren said answering her phone.

"Hey Lauren it's Samantha, you free to talk for a bit?" Samantha asked speaking quietly in case the phone was on speaker should Blade hear her.

"Yeah and don't worry about him he's gone out for a bit to get more of his serum from that Chiquita," Lauren replied a soft smile on her face.

"Leo just left to go and get a human job, he brought me to the house you made him buy. Must say I approve of the purchase. Thank you again so much for helping us to get here Lauren," Samantha said.

"Hey I understood that you needed to get away from here and get that little one to safety. Besides it'll be safer for everyone when I talk to Blade tonight." Lauren said voice somewhat displeased.

"Why what's going on?" Samantha asked clearly worried. "Is everything okay Lauren?" she added.

"Yeah don't worry it's nothing bad Samantha. I'm just not feeling so good lately and he tends to go off the rails when I fall ill in anyway," Lauren said chuckling softly.

"What kind of not feeling good?" Samantha asked suspecting that Lauren was pregnant just like she was.

"Tired all the time which is not normal for me. My body keeps rejecting any attempt at eating normal food and I've been craving blood more lately and when I don't get it I feel severely weak. Like I said I'm not well but don't worry I'm not going anywhere okay?" Lauren said her voice supportive and warm.

"Maybe those are the symptoms for when a vampire gets pregnant?" Samantha asked not really sure if she should be asking that question.

"It is possible I tell ya he has been all over me lately, it's like mating season. It's insane not that I'm complaining but yeah he just keeps stripping me down and taking me whenever and however he wants." Lauren replied chuckling softly.

"Oh god I didn't need to know that! But then it could very well be that you are pregnant, I think that you should go to a doctor Lauren," Samantha said voice firm and unmoving.

"Oh yeah like a vampire can really just go to a doctor Sam hunny you didn't think that one through very well. But I….." Lauren dropped the phone running to the sink to vomit up all the stuff she had tried to consume today.

"Lauren! Lauren WHAT'S GOING ON ARE YOU OKAY?!" Samantha yelled on the other end of the phone.

Lauren picked up the phone and sighed. "Don't worry it's just the food I tried to eat coming back up, I hate this but normally I can handle eating human food as well as having the blood." Lauren said voice quiet.

"Are you able to keep the food down after drinking blood?" Samantha questioned softly.

"Yes, I can keep anything that I eat down after I drink some blood….. What do you think this means?" Lauren asked.

"I think it means that you're going to be a mama!" Samantha said with a smile.

"Oh dear god, he is going to hit the ceiling when he gets home." Lauren sighed sitting down in a chair.

"Yeah probably but you know what I think that he is also going to be very happy too Lauren," Samantha said honestly. She may not have been hunting with Blade for the last 4 months but she still knew her partner better than anyone else including his mate.

"I hope that you're right Samantha anyways I need to get going he should be back any minute. You may get a phone call from him but don't worry if he rants on and on okay?" Lauren asked.

"Sure thing Lauren, take care. Call again soon," Samantha said smiling as she hung up the phone and began cleaning the house.

Lauren sighed and closed her eyes when suddenly she was pulled back against a strong chest. "What's bugging you baby?" Blade asked softly.

"Blade I think we should take some time off from hunting for a bit." Lauren said.

"Lauren we can't just up and take a break from hunting, it's what we do. It's why they fear us because they know that we never give up on the hunt or stalking them…." Blade ranted only to be cut off when Lauren spoke.

"Blade I'm pregnant," Lauren said which very effectively cut him off.

"You're….pregnant?" Blade whispered letting go of her staring disbelieving at her.

"Yeah Blade, all these symptoms could only be for one thing and that is that I'm pregnant. And with the way you've been all over me lately it is very probable that I am pregnant. Not that I mind you being _all_ over me." Lauren said smiling softly and nervously at him.

"Sorry about that, it's just….. What would you call it?" he closed his eyes for a moment then continued, "Heat I guess would be the closest thing that you could call it. And if you're actually pregnant then yes we will take a break from hunting…. Or you will at least, I think I can handle hunting on my own for a bit." Blade said.

"You're…. In heat? You mean like a dog?" Lauren asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I guess it is a lot like a dog going into heat. All I know is that every time I look at you all I can think about is taking you where you stand. Sorta like right now," Blade said the last part slowly as he began stripping them both.

He laid Lauren out on the kitchen counter and slammed into her hard making her growl at him. He made love to her hard and fast before picking her up and taking her to the bedroom to continue for several hours. Lauren lay asleep in his arms now and he carefully pulled out his cell phone and called Samantha hoping that she would pick up the phone.

"What do you want?" Samantha said knowing his number from the caller id.

"Hey nice way to answer your phone klutz." Blade retorted.

"Yeah yeah keep picking on me you bloody animal." Samantha said in a teasing tone.

"Look I am calling for a reason…. I'm going to be a father apparently. I'm scared Samantha I understand your reason for leaving and the want to keep your child safe. And before you start yes I know I found the letters she hid them well." Blade said speaking quietly so as not to wake Lauren.

Leo stood behind Samantha rubbing her shoulders as she talked to Blade listening to the conversation. Samantha calmed Blade down and hung up the phone sighing then relaxing a bit as Leo kept rubbing her shoulders. "Sounds like my brother is in over his head," Leo said.

"Just a little but you know what it'll be good for him, just like it is for us." Samantha said taking Leo's hand and pulling him upstairs so that they could go to sleep.

~8 Months Later~

Samantha lay on the hospital bed screaming in pain as Lauren helped her through the delivery of her twins. When both boys were delivered she went and called Leo into the room so that he could see his now wife and children. "They're all yours now," She smiled at Samantha and the twins then left.

Leo walked over to Samantha smiling softly and then he took one of the boys from her. "Let me guess this is Trevor and the one you have is Gabriel?" Leo asked.

"Uh huh," Samantha replied gently rocking her son back and forth calming him.

"I'm glad that at least we won't have any fights about naming the kids." Leo said with a smile gently bouncing Trevor back and forth.

"Yeah well we were both good at agreeing on their names, luckily we both wanted the same names." Samantha replied with a smile of her own.

Blade stuck his head in the room and smiled before stepping inside. "They look like they're healthy," he said looking down at Trevor in Leo's arms.

"Yeah they are, and thanks for understanding with everything Blade. Would you like to hold Gabriel?" Samantha asked smiling at him.

Blade looked decidedly uncomfortable at the idea of holding a baby but when he saw Lauren walk in and take Trevor from Leo he decided that he could actually hold a baby. He carefully took Gabriel from Samantha and stared down at the tiny face and eyes in that face that stared up at him. He couldn't help but smile back at the little guy, he was so cute and tiny.

Lauren was rocking Trevor who had been crying in Leo's arms and who was now giggling at Lauren. "I seriously don't get what it is with you and kids Stalker. I swear it's like you have a magnet in you for kids and animals." Leo stated laughing softly.

"Maybe it is because they sense the innocence in ways that most others cannot," Lauren replied cryptically.

Leo looked at her confusedly and slightly worriedly before shrugging it off and going over to his wife to talk to her and rub her shoulders. Blade stood by Lauren talking to her about the babies they held and then his hopes for their baby. It would only be another month before Lauren would be due, if she was right bang on with the due date.

Samantha was already restless in the hospital, she had always hated them and now was no different. However she forced herself to settle back a bit when Lauren handed her Trevor and Blade gave Leo Gabriel. Now both children were quiet and sleeping, which was nice to have some quiet now. "We'll be waiting to hear how you guy do. Call us okay?" Blade said looking at the happy family.

"Of course Uncle Blade don't think you're off the hook," Samantha said with a grin even as Blade growled.

"See you guys later, good luck with the kids." Lauren said as she left.

"Man he is gonna be a handful when they have that baby." Leo said with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm glad I got the guy that is comfortable with kids." Samantha replied smiling at him.

Leo returned the smile and gave her a soft kiss before settling into a chair by the bed. They both fell asleep holding their children and all was peaceful for them.

~1 Month Later~

Lauren was in the delivery room with Samantha delivering what was supposed to be one baby but ended up being mirror twin girls. Samantha just couldn't help but laugh because Blade was going to have his hands full not to mention be totally outnumbered in his own home.

"Thanks for helping Sam, it means a lot." Lauren said in a tired voice as she held the girls in her arms.

"Hey no problem anytime besides you were there for me during my labour." Samantha replied heading out to go and get Blade.

"I hope that Lauren and the baby are alright," Blade said pacing outside in the waiting room.

"I'm sure that they are brother," Leo replied.

"Hey Blade you better go see her," Samantha said not bothering to elaborate.

Blade ran from the waiting room to the room that Lauren was in and when he got inside he hit the floor but a minute later. Samantha had told Leo about the unexpected surprise for Lauren and Blade and all Leo could do was laugh. His brother was going to have one hell of a time with his kids.

"Blade you are such a drama king, my god it's just twins like relax." Lauren exclaimed.

Blade slowly got up and walked over to her and the babies. "What did you name them?" Blade asked softly.

"The one on the right is Cheyenne Elizabeth Valentine and the one on the left is Liana Mary Francis Valentine." Lauren replied smiling at him.

"Both very nice names, I will have to admit." Blade said with a smile.

In the end it seemed that the darkness from which he was born and to which he had once run would now forever be the furthest thing from the hunter's minds especially that of Blade who had run to the darkness to escape his pain. Now he would only need to escape to his family in order to get away from the pain.


End file.
